


The Love Of A Metal Sonic.

by ZazzyGirl1995



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Its rape at first but then turns consensual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZazzyGirl1995/pseuds/ZazzyGirl1995
Summary: Metal Sonic has feelings for Sonic. He decides to rape him but it turns out Sonic also had similar feelings.





	The Love Of A Metal Sonic.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story was written at least 2 years ago but I didn't have an AO3 account till now so I'm posting it here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Metal Sonic was sitting alone in an ally way. His mind filled with thoughts of Sonic. 'Why do I like that hedgehog? I am to destroy him yet I have these feelings for him. These feelings are something I never thought I would have. I just want too have him for my own, and I don't think my master would like it. I just don't understand these feelings at all. I wish I could understand them more but, I don't think master would help me with....'.

"Hey! Uhh.. Is anyone in here?". Sonic yelled "Hello?". Metal Sonic arose and walked out to greet the other. His thoughts of Sonic arousing him a little. He stared at Sonic, trying not to think of unspeakable things that he would do to Sonic. "Oh it's you Metal, up to no good?". Sonic said getting ready to battle if he needed to. Metal looked at him with his expressionless eyes. "No not this time. I'm just trying to collect my thoughts.". Metal's robotic voice crackled. Sonic lowerd his defence just a bit. "What were you thinking about?". Sonic asked walking closer to Metal.

Metal grabbed Sonic and pinned him aganist the wall. "I was thinking about you. About how much I wanna fuck you.". Metal droined, opening his robotic mouth licking Sonic's cheek. Sonic was in shock! His greatest enemy loved him. Sonic was uneasy about the whole sitiuation and tried to get away.

"No no, your not going anywhere. Not until I've raped you!". Metal laughed. Sonic heard a whirring noise. He looked down. Metal Sonic now had a pink 7 inch vibrator between his legs. Before Sonic could yell to alert anyone Metal teleported them to a far away field. He laughed. "Now no one can hear you scream.". Sonic whined and still tried getting away. Metal reached a hand down and placed it between Sonic's legs. Metal carefuly rubbed Sonic, being gentle with his claws. Sonic blushed. No one but himself had ever touched him there. Soon Sonic's member started to pop out of it's hiding place. Metal chuckled and grabbed it.

Metal turned his finger vibrations on and he heard Sonic let out a quiet moan. "I heard that.". Metal said, still rubbing his vibrating fingers on Sonic's growing erection. "L-Let me go!". Sonic yelped, his attempts to get away failing. Metal turned Sonic around. "Open your mouth or I'll scratch your eyes out!". Metal threated. Sonic obeyed, not wanting to lose his eye sight. Metal grabbed the back of Sonic's head and pushed forward making his robot dick enter his mouth. Sonic gags as he is forced to deep throat Metal.

Metal starts trusting into Sonic's mouth, face fucking him. Metal moaned at how warm Sonic's mouth was. After 5 minutes of that Metal pulled out of Sonic's mouth. "I think you like this.". Metal noticed Sonic was completely hard and leaking some pre-cum. Sonic blushed, he actually did like it. "No I don't!". He yelled back at him. Metal laughed pinning Sonic down on his hands and knees. "We'll see about that when I do this!".

Metal Sonic thrusted his vibrating dick inside Sonic's unprepared entrance. Sonic screamed in agony as his ass was forced to take the big length inside. Tears were coming out of his eyes as the pain was really intense. Sonic tried to relax himself so it hopefuly woudn't hurt as bad. Metal started to jerk Sonic's cock to help ease the pain. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me get what I want.". Sonic was surprised that Metal was being gentle all of a sudden but he nodded in approval.

Metal slowly moved back and forth, working up a rhythm. Sonic grunted as he was being penatrated. He was glad Metal Sonic was doing it gently instead of roughly. As Sonic's muscles relax he let out a gentle moan. "Just admit that you like this so you can enjoy it more.". Metal suggested. Sonic shook his head "I don't like this!". Sonic yelled at Metal trying to hide his true feelings. 

"Oh? Maybe I should stop then. You would like that huh?". Metal Sonic stops thursting and turns the vibrations on his dick off. Sonic whines in defeat "Please...more...I need more.". Sonic gasps, missing the feeling. "What was that? I didn't hear you.". Metal gives Sonic's dick a quick tug. "I need you to fuck me hard!". Sonic yelled.

Metal Sonic pulls out of Sonic and flips him so he is on his back. "I wanna look at your face while I screw you.". Metal drones. He turns the vibrations back on and thrusts roughly back into him. Sonic screams but this time it wasn't from pain but from pleasure. Metal moves at a medium pace trusting harder into him. Suddenly Metal hits something that makes Sonic yelp in intense pleasure. "Ohh god right there Metal!". Sonic moans out to him. 

Metal realizes he just slammed into Sonic's prostate. Metal Sonic focuses on hitting it as he thrusts harder and faster into Sonic, gunting as he did so. Sonic wasn't holding back now. He was letting each of his moans out. Metal grabbed Sonic's legs and held them to his shoulders so he could penatrate him deeper. "Ahhhh f-fuck me M-Metal!". Sonic moaned loudly, loving the deep rough pounding he was receiving.

Metal Sonic pounds into Sonic harder and faster, turning the vibration on his dick up more. Sonic was sweating, his body shaking as the pleasure in him was sky rocketing. "Ahhh! I'm...really close...Metal!". Sonic screams feeling his orgasm fast approaching. Metal kicks it into high gear, thrusting as hard and fast as he can. The vibrations were now turned up to the highest setting. "Cum for me you naughty little hedgehog.". Metal lustfuly groans.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore and came hard. He screamed, his cum covering him and Metal as he griped at the soft soil under neath him. Metal felt Sonic's ass tighten around his dick. This causes Metal to reach his own orgasm. Though nothing came out of his robot cock, he still felt unimaginable pleasure. Sonic pulls Metal close to him and rubs his face aganist his cheek purring happily. "I guess I do have feelings for you Metal.". Sonic and Metal smiled at each other. The robot then pulled out and they shared a kiss before they fall asleep under the stars.


End file.
